left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill/Quotes and Captions
A list of Bill's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * "Hold up!" * "Ain't seen anything like this before..." * "They're changing." * "Over there." * "Lights off!" * "Oh, this is gonna get bad..." * [' ''Responding to Louis regarding the Tank during the intro scene '''] "Both!" * "Son, we just crossed the street. Let's not throw a party 'til we're out of the city." General *'[' Nearing a safe room ]' "This way people!" * "Aaah... I'm getting too old for this horse shit." * "Francis, is there anything you don't hate?" * "Eyes and ears, people. Eyes and ears." * "Speak up Francis, your voice got all muffled from being so far up your ass!." * "We're doin' pretty goddamned good! Don't let it go to your head." * "Close your mouth and open your eyes, Francis. You'll aim better." * "A few years in the service mighta slimmed you down and shut you up, Francis." * "Don't be an ass, Francis." * "You know who's gonna survive this mess, Francis? It ain't the fellow makin' jokes." * "Hell, I was too old for this shit fifteen years ago." * "Those bastards are in for a big surprise!" ''The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responces" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses All"right buddy "No" responses "Hurrah" responces "Arrgh" responces * "Bull frickin' horse shit!" * "Mother humper." "Wait" responses "Thank you" responses "Let's go" commands "Lead on" commands "Look" commands Health related * '''[ When a Survivor dies ]' "This is going to hell in a hand basket real fast!" * '[ Upon seeing Francis' body ]' "I'm gonna miss that man, and his gun." * '[ Upon seeing Francis' dead body ]' "Christ, I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." * '[ When a Survivor dies ]' "I didn't sign up for this shit!" * '[ When reviving a Survivor on their last life ]' "No shame kid, I would have pissed my pants too, but if we don't find you some first aid, you aren't gonna survive another hit like that. * "Holy shit, kid. Those bastards took a chunk outta ya. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." * "Come on, get up! These jackasses aren't going to kill themselves." * '[ Reviving Francis ]' "Looks like your big mouth still works." * '[ In critical need of healing ]' "I'm about... To buy... The farm..." * "If I go down, don't let those bastards eat me." * "Ugh... I think I'm goin' home in a box." * '[ When healed or revived ]' "That was unnecessary... but, thanks." * "Thanks a lot." * "Hell, mosta this blood ain't mine!" * "M...Mother?" * "Francis, buddy, are you gonna use that First-Aid kit?" * "Zoey, can you spare me a health-kit?" * "Louis, you mind giving an old man your health-kit?" * "Godammit, I am seriously FUBAR!" * '[ When picking up a first aid kit ]' "First to aid, last to die." * '[ When healing self ]' "Wait up, I'm healing!" * "Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm coming!" * '[ Incapacitated Survivor outside safe room '' ']' "No sense dying of old age, lets go help em." * "I can't leave Zoey out there!" * "How well do you really know Louis?" * "I'm kiddin', let's go get 'im! * "We will NOT leave a man behind! Let's get back out there!" * "Aw, shit, we really gotta go help em!" * "Zoey can't stay out there! We have to help 'er." * "Jesus! Francis is still out there!" * "Alright, let's go help." * '[' ''If Louis dies ]' "Come on people! If we make it, he didn't die for nothing!" * '[ On low health ]' "I don't feel so good..." * "Ahh shit, I ain't feelin' right." * "Uhh... This old body ain't gonna make it." * "Mother of mercy." * "Ahh Louis!" * "Louis didn't make it... Agh Christ!" * '[ If Zoey dies ]' "Ah Jesus! What a waste!" * "Aghh.. not [''tearing up] Zoey." * "One of those sick sons of bitches just sealed all of their death warrants!" * '''[ When Louis helps him up and is, actually, behind him ]' "Who are you?" Weapon related * '[ Picking up a pipe bomb ]' "I'd rather have a grenade, but this'll do." * "A black powder bomb..." * "An assault rifle; This shit's gettin' more like 'Nam every second." * "An assault rifle? Heh, man this takes me back!" * "An Assault rifle, come to papa!" * "Reeloooaaaadiiiing!" * '[ Upon seeing an ammo stash ]' "Ammooo, here." * '[ Upon seeing a molotov ]' "Molotov, here." * "If it shoots bullets I'll take it" Infected related * '[ When Francis calls the Infected "vampires" ]' "They're ''zombies, Francis." * '''[ When a Witch is close to being startled ]' "Hold on, that Witch is getting ready to pounce!" * '[ When slimed by a Boomer ]' "Goddamn it, son of a bitch!" * '[ When a Hunter lands on Francis ]' "Hunter pounced Francis!" * '[ After a teammate has killed a Special Infected. ]' "Damn, now ''that was a shot!" Level Specific No Mercy * "Ahh shit, Subway looks fulla zombies." * "I was hoping there'd be less zombies down here." * "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital, there's a Red Line station not far from here." * "Station's just up the street." * '''[ Upon entering Holly Street Station and seeing the sign above the escalators ]' "The Red Line North will take us to the hospital." * "Francis, was that you or the sewer?" * "I ain't walkin' to the roof!" * '[ Hospital elevator, responding to Zoey questioning if things will return to normal ]''' "I'll see peace back on Earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!" * '''Louis: "That's what I'm talkin' about." * :Bill: "Damn straight." * "You call this a 'zombie apocalypse'? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" "...Nah, I'm just horse shittin' ya!" * "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this - they never stop, they come at ya and come at ya and they never goddamn stop." * [' ''Response to Francis' "I hate stairs" remark '''] "Damn straight." * "We've been immune so far but, well, if I start to turn... promise you'll shoot me." * "We're fighting a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines - I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." Death Toll * [' ''Speaking to the Church Guy '''] "Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's infected in the damn woods, now cut out the shit and let us in!" * "We're as human as they come, son, I promise ya!" * [' ''When Church Guy starts ringing the bell '''] "This guy is nuttier than candy bar shit." * "I don't believe this shit, we're arguing for our lives here with a damn mental moron!" Dead Air * [' ''When the plane crashes on the Runway '''] "Bah - Jeezus..." * [' ''When exiting out onto the runway '''] "Keep it together, people! We're almost home free!" * "Jesus H. Christ!" * "The C-130 is nice flyin'." Blood Harvest * "Settle down Francis. Just use that radio, they'll come." * "These woods look thicker than Boomer shit. Nobody wander off." * [' ''After approaching a derelict trailer in Blood Harvest '''] "Francis, does this look like home to you?" Friendly Fire * [' When shot '] "Gah! Watch your fire, damn it!" * "Check your fire!" * "Watch your fire!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Secure that weapon!" * "Do I look like a target?" * [' When shot by Francis '] "What the hell are you doing, Francis?!" *"FRANCIS!!!" * [' When shot by Zoey '] "ZOEY!!" * "Whose side are you on, kid?" * [' When shot by Louis '] "Knock it off, Louis!" * "LOOOUIIS!" * "Watch were you point that thing!" Cut lines * Intro "I never liked hospitals much, and I like sewers even less. But I do love a chopper taking me out of a hell hole. So we went through the bowels of the city to get to the hospital and to a chopper sent from heaven." * "Poor gal didn't make it. Well, I understand." * "Get ready! I'm hitting the button." * Intro "We hiked down the road through some hick town and at the end there was a campground and a boat to a better place. And when I say a better place, that is pretty much anywhere other than here. Hell, even Cleveland would be better place." * "For all we know he's out there on a Huck Finn raft. Still, he's all we got." * "This'd better be a big goddamn boat." * "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "Miss, I think we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "We're gonna need a minute to think about it." * Intro "We planned on taking the rooftop route to avoid the crowds below. It was about a mile to the airport as the crow flies. But I guess the crow we were following was pretty drunk." * "I've seen 'em fly lower." * "Terry's dead, kid. We can get you gassed up if you like." * "It ain't Terry, pal. You want us to get you gassed up?" * "Terry's dead. You lookin' to fuel up?" * "Terry's dead, son. Can you get this plane in the air?" * Intro "We had no where else to go, so we followed the tracks to an old farmhouse. The farmhouse was real quaint, pretty, peaceful even. For about 15 seconds." * "Electrical fence!" * "Hit that power switch!" * "Get the power." * "Why can't one of these goddamn trains be working?" * "I got a hankering for some corn on the cob." * "I could go for some creamed corn." * "Anyone for just retiring here? * "I wonder what outfit is stationed there?" * "Probably the chickenshit national guard." * "I'll admit the government hasn't been a hell of a lotta help so far, but we're runnin' out of options here." * "I couldn't have done it without the tuna sandwich, I tell ya." * "How many fingers are you holding up?" * "Where am I?" * "Fer chrissake, Francis, don't take God's name in vain. * "Francis? You know what'd do us more good than all yer whinin' and jokin'? Shootin'." * "I ain't ready to meet my maker yet. But hearin' them animals outside, I'm happy to make some introductions." * "I don't want to piss on your parade, Louis, but what if it *doesn't* get better?" * "That's not what they said on TV." * "Francis, if they melted your yellow ass down, you couldn't be poured into a fight." * "Here's an awful thought. What if this thing evolves like a virus? I mean to say: what if bein' immune's not a lifetime guarantee?" * "Goddamnit. I can't even get a cold anymore without worryin' it's the early stages of zombieism." * "Ah well. Least I'm old. No offense to you kids, but I already had a full life." * "This just went pear-shaped! Fall back!" * "I blame Bill Clinton." * "Don't let Francis wear you down. He'd break his arm pattin' himself on the back." * "You two done chatting?" * "That sounds like a line of horseshit." * "How in the hell is this gonna to work?" * "You ever use one of these?" * "Well, this don't remind me of Nam." * "You're just spoutin' off ignorance." * "The future sure ain't what it used to be." * "Y'know, Francis, we'd all think you were a lot smarter if you said less." * "Francis, we might live through this if you stopped makin' jokes and started getting angry." * "I knew this day was comin'. They wouldn't listen." * "All right, it's official. I decided I hate zombies." * "As long as there's one of those ugly bastards left to shoot, I got a reason to keep on going." * "Way to land a chopper..." * "Francis, why don't you stop makin' trouble and start makin' some corpses." * "I'm gonna make an example out of the next one those things that jumps me." * "Zoey, Zoey, don't worry - I won't leave you." * "Relax, Zoey, you're gonna be fine." * "Hey, Francis. Funny meeting you here. Get up." * "Get up, Louis. Hell, you gotta be more careful, son." * "The man ain't comin' for you yet, Francis. Get up." * "Bein' brave doesn't mean you're not scared. It means you're scared as hell, and then you pick up the shotgun anyway." * "We'll live through this. Only the good and the really bad die young-and I figure we're somewhere in the middle." * "Ahhhh, dyin' ain't so scary. Happens all the time." * "That ain't gonna earn you any medals." * "Now that was some true amateur hour horseshit." Category:Left 4 Dead